AstroblastFan5 Theaters
Introduction Background TBA AstroblastFan5 Cinemas 1st logo (1982-Present) 1st logo (1982-2004, 2010-) Nicknames: "AF5 Rollercoaster", "Parody of Regal" Logo: Same as the Regal Policy Trailer, but the opening text is blue, the filmstrip is red, the Trash is diffrent, Movie Posters from 1981-1982 is shown, the soda is sprite (1982-2004) or coca-cola (2010-), the popcorn is reanimated, and the Regal Cinemas logo is replaced with the 1980 AstroblastFan5 logo. instead of "FEATURE PRESENTATION", it's "Cinemas". Variants: * Starting in 1987, Comet and Red now ride the rollercoaster. * Starting in 1997, the movie posters are from the 1990s and "Theaters" replace "Cinemas". * when this rollercoaster returned in 2010, the changes is like on the 2010 Regal Rollercoaster, but with the 2005 logo replacing the 1980 logo. * in 2013, the posters is from 2010-2013. * in 2014, "FEATURE PRESENTATION" is added below the line and "Theaters" is out of the line. * in 2015, in imax movies, the opening's background is blue and a countdown is added while the ride. * in 2016, in Red Vision movies, the logo is red. * in 2017, Comet is gone and Red is in it's 2017 form. * in 2018, the posters are from 2010-2018. * in 2019, the 2019 astroblastfan5 logo replace the 2005 logo. FX/SFX: Same as the Regal Rollercoaster. Music/Sounds: Same as the Regal Rollercoaster. Music/Sounds Variant: Same as the regal rollercoaster. Avabillity: seen in movies from 1982-2004, 2010-Present. 2nd logo (1983) Logo: Same as before, but we travel to the future. Avabillity: it's a custom logo seen in Back to the Future, 3rd logo (1997) Logo: Same as the 1st logo, but it's purple. Avabillity: it's a custom logo on barney's great adventure. 4th logo (2004) Logo: Same as the 1st logo, but it ends to black. Avabilliy: it's a custom logo on the last movie to use the rollercoaster. 5th logo (2005-2009) Logo: Same as the 1st logo, but this time, the ride is diffrent and Comet and Red is out of the rollercoaster. the 2005 logo replaces the 1980 logo. Variant: starting in 2007, "Barney Sucks!" is added to the ride. FX/SFX; Same as the 1st logo. Music/Sounds: same as the 1st logo, but barney is added to the sounds. Avabillity: Seen in movies from 2005-2009. 6th logo (2005) Logo: same as before, but purple. Avabillity: Seen in 2 Movies: Pooh's Heffalump Movie and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. 2nd logo (2001-2009) 1st logo (2001-2009) logo: We Start with Movie clips from 1982-2001. the clips form together to form a clip from Lady and the Tramp 2. we zoom out to reveal a theater. scamp jumps out of the screen and we cut to a person sitting at a theater. scamp comes to the person. the person gets excited. then, scamp goes to the projector and a cart is seen. he rides the cart, revealing a world of popcorn guys rolling the filmstrips for the movie Lady and the Tramp 2. Scamp jumps in the filmstrip where him and angel eat spaghetti. we zoom to the picture and scamp kicks out himself. scamp gets kicked by no one and the other scamp moves. the film plays, and scamp is still, but after 7 seconds, the projector burns. then, he throws the projector and forms Red. Comet came in. Comet and Red goes to the guy and the popcorn guy turns to the text "5" from the 1980 AstroblastFan5 logo. then, the 5 turns to the 1980 Astroblastfan5 logo. then, "CINEMAS" fades below the logo. then, "CINEMAS" fades to "THEATERS". then, "Celebrating 19 Years (1982-2001)" fades below "THEATERS". then, Comet and Red moves below the logo and dances. Variants: * starting in 2002, "Over" is between "Celebrating" and "19". * starting in 2003, the movie is Piglet's Big Movie and Piglet is here instead of Scamp. * starting in 2004, "Barney Sucks" is added in the logo and the text "Celebrating Over 19 Years (1982-2001) is gone. * Later Variant: the logo is enhanced and the people is diffrent. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: the extended version of the Wild Side Films logo but without the meow. Avabillity: Seen in some theaters. 2nd logo (2009) logo: same as before, but the logo turns to black. avabillity: only seen in the last movie to use the previous logo, bolt. AstroblastFan5 Theaters (2005-) Logo: The logo is show and it loads until feature presentation is added. Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos